


Busy

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Let me pass.” Stephen warned, trying to step around Tony only for the other to quickly occupy the space, arms splayed.“Not so fast Cheekbones, I was wondering if you wanted to go to-““Busy.” It had almost become an automatic answer. And it wasn’t because Stephen didn’t want to spend time with Tony. He really was busy and couldn’t find time to spend it with the other.“Bullsh*t. I run one of the biggest corporations in the world and still have time to fool around.”





	Busy

”Hey Strange, are you free tomorrow?”

The building behind them collapsed, Tony dodging a block of concrete just in time to crash with the already destroyed construction. He shot a beam at the alien, momentarily looking at it before his gaze flickered to Stephen.

“I was thinking we could have some dinner together. Haven’t had the time to-“

“Can’t, I’m busy tomorrow.” The genius billionaire was stunned into silence at his reply, cursing when he teleported away.

Alright, he thought, he could try again.

-

“Yo, Facial Hair Bro.” Tony’s suit hovered above Stephen, hands and feet pointing downward to keep him balanced. Once he was sure he had the sorcerer’s attention, he stated with a grin.

Stephen couldn’t say no to this one. He wouldn’t.

“I got tickets for that band you love. What do you say we make good use of that money I spent and go-“

“Can’t. I’ve got a very important meeting with the primary sanctums.”

Tony’s face scrunched up in preparation of a retort, but before any word could leave his mouth, the blue dressed bastard was gone.

“Son of a gun he didn’t.”

This was not staying like that.

-

The third time he practically cornered him.

“Let me pass.” Stephen warned, trying to step around Tony only for the other to quickly occupy the space, arms splayed.

“Not so fast Cheekbones, I was wondering if you wanted to go to-“

“Busy.” It had almost become an automatic answer. And it wasn’t because Stephen didn’t want to spend time with Tony. He really was busy and couldn’t find time to spend it with the other.

“Bullsh*t. I run one of the biggest corporations in the world and still have time to fool around.”

Hope bloomed in Tony’s chest at Strange’s hesitation, but that didn’t last long when the other’s softness dissolved into concrete.

“As I said, busy.”

And with that he was gone.

Tony sighed.

-

“What about ice cream? I mean I obviously cut on lactose but will withstand the diarrhea if it means spending time with you.”

“Lovely image. But I can’t.”

“Crab cakes….”

-

“A trip in a yacht? It has a pool, lots of food and time to relax. Just you and I, could recreate that cheesy Titanic scene.”

“Busy.”

“Mother trucker…”

-

“And-“

“Busy.”

“F*ck.”

-

“…”

“Busy.”

“I didn’t even say anything.”

“But you were about to. Sorry Tony, but I can’t.”

-

Enough was enough. He thought one day. He would make the sorcerer go out with him no matter what it took.

And that’s just what he did.

-

The portal promptly opened up, heavy footsteps signaling Stephen’s entrance into the room. Tony was ready, seated on a chair in front of a table, an unoccupied space on the other side. The table was set to have a lovely dinner, a single candle adorning the center.

The dimly lit room and soft jazzy music on the background made Strange’s features contort in a frown.

“I thought you called me to help you.” He stated after a moment of silence and intense staring between the both. It was obvious he knew what was going on. He had inevitably fallen into Tony’s trap.

“It’s evident I don’t need help. But you do.” Came his reply as he stood up and approached the six foot two man that had irritatingly ignored his propositions. Multiple times, eventually reaching Tony’s patience. It wasn’t limitless after all, everyone, no matter how patient, had their limit.

Stephen’s mouth opened up, but his opportunity to speak was stolen by a hand covering clasping over said mouth. “You are not running away now Strange. I know you are busy, and the first few times I understood. But sometimes, you’ve got to let yourself enjoy some free time you know?”

Once he was sure Stephen would stay silent, he let his hand fall to the lapels of his blue garments, tugging at them stiffly to smooth the wrinkles out. His gaze remained fixed on the other’s, sending what he hoped to be a message, the correct one. Tony was not a man to show his true colours, but at times it was necessary. Most didn’t even know who the real Tony was, the one that didn’t cover up his pain and suffering under nonchalance and a sassy attitude.

Except those who could pull that Tony from under the water.

“Stay.” He whispered, hands hovering over the cloth for several seconds before retreating apart.

Something seemed to snap on the other’s previously unresponsive features. Something on his tone just made him realize maybe he was letting himself be swallowed by his work and forgetting about his personal pleasures. Stephen’s curious gaze wandered around before settling on the dinner. “So… Dinner. We better not let it go cold.”

Tony’s eyes snapped back to him incredibly fast, a smile growing on his face, tugging him towards the table.

“You won’t regret this.”

“I know.”

“Oh shut up and sit your pretty self down.”


End file.
